videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xander Parr
"Clem, I... I'm sorry I lost that Battle. I deserve to be punished for losing." - Xander talking to Clementine, asking for her to punish him after a lost Battle (a punishment which Clementine refused to give) Xander Parr is a newly announced and introduced Protagonist in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, first appearing in the first installment of the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe, War Of Heroes: Generations, Xander is the son of Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and Laura Reese. Due to his Mutant heritage, Xander has 3 main Superhuman Powers: Telekinesis, which allows him to move objects and emit Energy Waves with his Mind, Super Strength (inherited from his grandfather, Mr. Incredible) and also Blast Emission, an Ability similar to the Gravity Spikes only emitted from Xander's fists. Another benefit towards Xander's Family Tree is that the young boy is highly respected across the United Nations Multiverse Forces, as his father fought alongside Clementine Everett and Kyle Reese during the War Against the Villain Armada. His cousin, Tony Pearce, is also the son of Jackson Pearce and Violet Parr (Xander's aunt and Dash's sister). He is also the closest friend to James Reese, the young son of Kyle and Clementine born only a year after Xander. During the events of the Walking Dead Crossover Series, Xander is aligned with the Hero Knight Breeding Program due to the fact that his mother and father conceived him within Earth-TRK160. Another reason for his alignment to the HKBP is because of his unwavering loyalty and care towards Clementine Everett (who his father, mother and uncle Kyle Reese fought alongside during the Multiverse Wars). In fact, Xander's hatred for Humans after they attempted and failed miserably to invade Earth-TRK160 caused the boy to join a Sub-Faction within the HKBP known as Clementine's Fist, comprised of the Next Generation of Heroes bred within the HKBP. Xander gained the HKBP dozens of remarkable Victories at the start of the Human-Hero Knight War, making him extremely popular on Earth-TRK160 and gaining the pride of his parents and Clementine herself. Even when the Hero Knights were briefly pushed back by the Multiversal Combat Recon Force, and Xander was afraid Clementine would punish him for his failure, the young 12-year-old boy was still given Clementine's approval, and the woman even taught him a lesson: "Xander, I watched The Hero Coalition collapse after the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and I experienced the emotions you have now: Darkness and helplessness. But I got back up, I persisted and I led the Villain Slayers to push back the Armada Invasion. The Humans were extremely grateful towards us at first, but now... They are our enemies. I'm not angry that you've lost a few Battles, because that's what Hero Knights will do. They will have errors, they will fail sometimes. But you must learn to turn that failure into experience, and learn from it... You're just like your Uncle Kyle, and I am so proud of you. You're an amazing Hero Knight..." and it was this lesson which motivated Xander to continue the fight against the United Nations Multiverse Forces. Appearance Because both of his parents were Clones of Kyle Reese and the two later had sexual intercourse and conceived Xander, the boy has an extremely high resemblance to his Uncle: Dark blonde hair which goes down to the bottom of his neck, icy blue eyes described as 'cold and piercing' and he is a quite pale Caucasian boy with a fair complexion and a few freckles on his face (like Dash, his father). Xander wears a dark blue hoodie with an orange Incredibles Symbol which he spray-painted on the back, and he also wears gray ripped jeans with a Knife Belt and Ammo Bags strapped around it, alongside Ammo Bags on the hoodie. Category:Hero Knights Category:Mutant Hero Knights Category:Protagonists